Volver al pasado para estar contigo
by Imagine Sam
Summary: Len y Miku son 2 niños que viven aventuras, de pronto Len empieza a sentir algo por Miku, pasa el tiempo y la magia se va al igual que el sentimiento por Miku, pero ella todavía es la misma niña carismática y alegre pero Len se vuelve reservado y pierde la fe en todo lo que creía ¿Qué pasara cuando los problemas de Len aumentan?¿Miku le devolverá la fe y el sentimiento hacia ella?
1. Yo te cuido

**Hola¡ este es mi primer fic, por favor no sean duros con migo, bueno espero que les guste, y perdonen si tengo algún error ortográfico *u***

~QUEDARME EN EL PASADO~

CAPITULO 1: YO TE CUIDO.

-Vamos Len-kun corre más rápido¡

Decía una bella niña de cabellos peli turquesa de unos 7 años, con dos coletas un poco abajo del hombro y un vestido blanco, pero lo gracioso era que adeas traía unos tenis blancos llenos de tierra.

-Espera Miku-chan, no vayas tan rápido¡

Respondió un niño de una hermosa cabellera rubia de unos 7 años, con una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco debajo de las rodillas y unos tenis.

Corrían atreves del inmenso bosque, a todo lo que podían, saltando cada tronco que se les atravesaba, riendo los dos sin ninguna preocupación. De pronto Miku lo paro en seco sujetándolo de la camisa.

-Para, ya, hemos llegado- dijo la niña jadeante de haber corrido tan rápido.

-A dónde?, solo hay árboles- respondió el niño también cansado de haber corrido mucho, y son sus cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor.

-Sígueme- le respondió Miku con una gran sonrisa.

Len la miró extrañado, Miku siempre hacia esto, de seguro había planeado otra aventura alocada y divertida, o le enseñaría algo emocionante, a él le gustaba pasar las tardes con ella, porque siempre se la pasaba realmente bien, Miku era el tipo de niña alegre, temeraria y despreocupada, con la que te pasabas una divertidas tardes explorando, casando monstruos y salvando a los indefensos.

Len camino detrás de ella, cuando vio que ella empezó a escalar un árbol, entonces el hiso una mueca ya que no era tan bueno escalando como Miku y eso le disgustaba, trato de subir pero se resbalaba. Hasta que se dio por vencido, y se quedó ahí parado, con el ceño fruncido de brazos cruzados. Miku al notar que no la seguía miro para abajo y lo vio ahí con un gracioso puchero pateando la tierra, ella emitió una leve risita, entonces bajo y le dijo

-No puedes subir?, te ayudo- le dijo extendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo el la miraba enojado.

-No es justo, que tú puedas escalar un árbol y yo no- Miku dejo de sonreír por momento, entonces volvió a sonreír y le tomo la mano.

-Si no puedes pues entonces yo te enseñare y te ayudare, pero no te enojes si? eres aburrido cuando te enojas- Len dejo de fruncir el ceño,y su cara se puso roja y empezó a sentir algo en su pansa, entonces se le quedo mirando mientras que Miku lo jalaba de la mano y se dirigían al árbol. Cuando llegaron lo soltó de la mano, y Len por alguna razón que el desconocía no le gusto.

-Mira lo que tienes que hacer es agarrarte bien del tronco y procurar que tus manos no estén sudadas, una vez que estés bien agarrado del tronco te impulsas de un salto clavando bien tus pies e ir impulsándote hacia arriba, entendiste?- Miku lo miro sonriente esperando una respuesta de él.

-Sep- respondió el sonriéndole también.

-De acuerdo, primero mírame y después lo haces tú, sale?- Entonces Miku se posicionó, antes limpiándose las manos con el vestido para que estuvieran bien secas, entonces se agarró bien del árbol y empezó a subir rápidamente al árbol, entonces en una determinada altura miro hacia abajo y le grito -¡AHORA TE TOCA A TI¡- Entonces Len poniendo toda su concentración empezó a darse a liento y ánimos a sí mismo , se limpió las manos en el pantalón se agarró bien del tronco, y de un salto puso sus pies contra el tronco, y empezó a escalar con dificultad pero lo hacía, entonces el empezó a emocionarse al ver que no se caía, ni resbalaba y una hermosa sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro. Miku lo miraba sonriente desde arriba y como vio que ya la estaba alcanzando empezó a subir más y más arriba, Len ya estaba por llegar a la cima cuando de repente una astilla del tronco se le clavo en la mano y sintió un dolor punzante haciendo que se resbalara, sintió como caía desde una gran altura y sentía que se le oprimía el estómago, entonces serró los ojos esperando a que cayera al suelo, cuando de repente sintió como una mano lo tomaba del brazo y lo sostenía firmemente para que no cayera. Lentamente abrió los ojos y enfrente de ellos, vio unos hermosos ojos color turquesa bien abiertos y con unas lágrimas saliendo ellos. Se quedaron así por un momento cuando un de las lágrimas de Miku cayeron sobre la frente de Len resbalando por su mejilla hasta sus labios, entones el sintió algo realmente cálido en su estómago.

-LEN¡, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ Y AYUDAME, SE ME RESBALA LA MANO¡- Decía una asustada Miku, ya que Len estaba colgado mientras Miku lo sostenía con una mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía del tronco. Len todavía estaba en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo así que no reaccionaba, a Miku se le resbalaba cada vez más la mano y se empezaba a asustar cada vez más.

-LEEN¡- Grito muy fuerte porque ya no podía resistir más, ya estaba por soltarlo. Entonces Len pudo reaccionar, y rápidamente se agarró del tronco y con todas sus fuerzas trato de impulsarse hacia arriba, cuando llego a la rama donde estaba Miku, se vieron directamente a los ojos, y de los ojos de Miku empezaron a salir más lágrimas entonces se llevó ambas manos a los ojos, y empezó a llorar. Len solo la veía directamente sorprendido, jamás había visto a Miku llorar, ella siempre estaba alegre a pesar de la situación, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre que hasta que empezó a pensar que el enojo no existía en ella. Len se empezó a preocupar y a sentir feo dentro de el, se empezó a sentir triste por verla llorar.

-Miku…- Susurro el rubio mientras se iba acercando a ella, Miku todavía seguía llorando mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

-Miku, ¿por qué lloras?- Entonces Len ya estaba muy cerca de ella, mientras que ella ni cuenta se había dado.

-…P..por…que..m..me..me..preo…cu..pe mucho- Decia Miku entre sollozos y jadeos que casi ni se le podía entender (ya me entienden xD). Entonces Len al escuchar eso lo que sentía en su pansa se hiso más grande.

-¿Por mi?- Pregunto muy sorprendido y sinceramente feliz por saber que a Miku le importara que él estuviera bien además de de su mamá.

-..P…pues..s..si..tonto… ca..casi…te matas- Entonces Miku sintió unos pequeños brazos que la rodeaban, abrió los ojos y vio a Len que la estaba abrazando algo rojo de las majillas, ella se empezó a sonrojar, ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, se preguntaba ella misma mientras que correspondia al abrazo.

-Gracias- susurro Len mientras le sonreía, entonces Miku al verlo en su rostro se empezó a dibujar su hermosa sonrisa tan característica de ella. Len le limpio las lágrimas con su camisa.

-Y bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar?- le dijo muy sonriente, Miku se paró rápidamente agarrándose bien del tronco para no caer de la rama, Miku lo miró y le hiso una seña que de que se acercara. Len se dirigió con mucho cuidado hacia donde estaba ella, ya estando a su lado, Miku empezó a apartar algunas hojas de la las ramas así descubriendo un pequeño nido con unos hermosos pajaritos sobre él, a Len se le iluminaron los ojos, él siempre había querido ver un nido con pajaritos adentro, pero no había tenido la oportunidad gracias a que o era bueno escalando árboles, él había llegado a pensar que jamas veria un nido de pájaros pero con Miku todo era posible.

-Sabía que siempre habías querido ver uno pero no habías podido, entonces aquí está, feliz cumpleaños- Len la miró extrañado, si su cumpleaños había sido hace cinco días.

-¿Cómo?- La peli turquesa solo sonrió ante la mirada graciosa del rubio.

-Ya sé que tu cumpleaños fue hace un chorro días, pero quería darte el mejor regalo del mundo- Miku lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa mientras que el rubio la miraba sorprendido y realmente feliz, sin duda la quería, y estando a su lado no podía evitar sentirse bien por alguna razón.

-Muchas gracias Miku- los dos se sonrieron, y se dispusieron a abajar, cuidadosamente bajaron e hicieron unas carreras haber quien salía primero del bosque. Ya una vez afuera se despidieron.

-Nos vemos mañana Miku- dijo Len mientras empezaba a correr en dirección a su casa.

-Si, adiós- respondió Miku agitado al mano mientras empezaba correr en dirección a su casa.

Los dos corrieron felices, esperando a que sea mañana para volver verse. Len llego a su casa, entro por la puerta trasera, y un silenciosamente se disponía a entrar a su habitación cuando escucha la voz de alguien que no esperaba.

-Le diré a mamá que otra vez llegaste tarde- Vio a la molesta y entrometida de su hermana Rin quien lo miraba con una mirada engreída.

-Jajaja, mira que miedo tengo- contesto con sarcasmo ya que era muy característico de su hermana molestarlo y ponerlo de mal humor.

-Adivino, estabas con Mikuu- Rin lo miró divertida, ya que a ella le gustaba molestarlo con eso

-Claro que no¡- Len se había puesto rojo y eso motivaba mas a Rin para molestarlo.

-Jajajaja lo sabía¡, sabía que te gustaba Miku- Len se empezó a enojar as con ella, porque lo que decía no era cierto para nada cierto, no podía negar que no la quería, porque en verdad la quería, pero como a una amiga, como una gran amiga….¿no?.

-Ya cállate que eso no es verdad, no me gusta Miku que asco¡- Rin no paraba de reír, le divertía mucho ver a su hermano enojado e iba a seguir con esto.

-OHH¡, MIKU ERES LA NÑA MAS HERMOSA QUE HE VISTO, ME GUSTAS MUCHO¡ OHH MIKU, OHH MIKUU¡- decía Rin que "supuestamente", imitaba la voz de Len.

-Y…YA CALLATE YO NO HABLO ASÍ,Y YA TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE LAS NIÑAS ME DAN ASCO¡- empezó a gritar el rubio que además de estar rojo de la vergüenza estaba rojo del enojo, Rin no podía parar de reír, cuando de repente baja su madre al escuchar todo el barullo que había abajo.

-Pero que ocurre aquí que es todo este escándalo, y Len donde estuviste, ya viste la hora que es, prometiste no volver a legar tarde¡- la madre de Len y Rin los veía reamente enojada que hasta la risa se le quito a Rin.

-Es que estaba con su novia Miku- Decia Ri entre risitas, Len la miro enojado mientras que a su mare se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa.

-Como esta eso de que mi bebe tiene novia?- Len la miro totalmente rojo.

-¡MAMÁ¡, QUE NO ES MI NOVIA, Y ADEMAS YO YA NO SOY UN BEBE,YO YA SOY GRANDE A SI QUE YA NO ME DIGAS ASI¡- ahora las dos se reirán lo cual irritaba a Len , vaya que a las dos les gustaba verlo así, entonces opto por irse a su habitación, entro se quitó la ropa y se metió a bañar ya que estaba realmente sucio al bañarse noto algo rojo en su mano, se fijó bien y vio un poco de sangre seca, entonces recordó la astilla que se había clavado en la mano y la razón por la cual casi muere ese día, vaya como ha sido posible que ni siquiera lo hubiese notado durante todo este tiempo, fue cuando entones sintió un punzante ardor en su mano e intento quitarse la astilla, de verdad le ardía mucho pero logro sacársela, y se limpió bien la mano, salió del baño y se puso s pijama de plátanos, entro a su cama y se quedó mirando un rato al techo pensando en todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día, habían pasado tatas cosas tanto malas como buenas, pero con Miku todo acababa bien sin importar que por eso le gustaba mucho estar con ella, a él no le gustaba Miku como decía su hermana, a él le daban asco las niñas además de que eran muy molestas, son mandonas, berrinchudas, chillonas, les gusta maquillarse en lugar de jugar videojuegos, no les gusta jugar en el lodo ni en la lluvia y eran en verdad aburridas, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Miku no era así a ella le gustan todas esas cosas, no le gusta maquillarse porque dice que las niñas se ven como payasos, no era mandona y mucho menos molesta, por eso le caia tan bien, y lo que acababa de sentir con ella era realmente extraño, nunca le había pasado algo como eso jamás ni siquiera con su mamá y eso que él, la quería mucho, era algo totalmente desconocido para el pero lo que el sabía era que el ya quería que fuera mañana para que fueran Miku y el al bosque para jugar, casar monstruos, ver dragones, buscar hadas y duendes, y recolectar gemas mágicas, y sobre todo tenía unas inmensas ganas de verla, no sabía cuál era la razón ni el por qué, pero eso era lo que el sentía y le agradaba.

**BUENOOO ESO ES TODO COMO QUEDO? GRACIAS POR LEER, MUY PRONTO SUBIRE EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO¡ *U***


	2. Lo prometo

**Holaa! Perdón, por no actualizar desde el año 2005 xD, es que se me presentaron varios problemas, ejemplo: principalmente la escuela-.- y también porque casi no use la computadora ya que mi papa se la estuvo llevando a su trabajo todos los santos días, pero bueno ya estoy aquí y prometo actualizar muy pronto los demás capítulos.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A ESTOS AMORES QUE COMENTARON MI HISTORIA Y ME ANIMARON A SEGUIRLA:**

**Nori-Jane Stylinson.**

**Vocaloid.123997.**

**Utau**

**Muchas gracias a ustedes tres las quieroc:**

**Pero bueno ya empiezoc:**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 2: Lo prometo..**

Era un día nublado, hacia frio, parecía que hoy iba a llover muy fuerte y lo mejor era no salir en todo el día, pero en la mente de Len no le importaba para nada, es más, si con tal de ir a ver a Miku al bosque, a él no le importaría salir aunque hubieran diez mil dragones acechando afuera, es más, el iría a salvarla, él estaba extrañado con los nuevos sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia su mejor amiga, y era completamente raro, ya que los niños de su edad no les gustan las niñas, pensaba él.

Él estaba asomado desde la ventana de su habitación viendo el cielo grisáceo, con el viento agitando sus cabellos, ya era hora de irse.

Abrió su closet se pudo unos tenis blancos con negro, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y una sudadera negra.

Salió de su habitación, sigilosamente hacia la puerta, no quería que su mamá se enterara ya que lo más seguro es que no lo dejaría salir, y él quería ir a ver a Miku, caminando en puntillas casi llegaba a la puerta, estiro su mano para girar la manija.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo una voz…. La voz más fastidiosa de todo el planeta.

-Qué te importa- contestó Len con hostilidad mirando a su hermana.

-Vaya, más vale que no me hables de esa manera si no quieres que mamá se entere- decía Rin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Jaja que graciosa- dijo el pequeño sarcásticamente.

-Bueno si eso quieres- Rin abrió su boca lista para gritar, cuando Len se abalanzó sobre ella tapándole la boca con el ceño fruncido.

-Dios!, como molestas- Rin quito la mano de Len de su boca y lo empujó.

-Mira quien habla, de todas formas si sales de aquí le diré a mamá, a menos que…- dijo Rin mirándolo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué quieres fenómeno?- dijo Len mirándola enojado.

-No le diré a mi mamá y te cubriré, si haces mi tarea una semana.

-Ni hablar, las fracciones son imposibles- dijo Len enojado.

-Bueno es eso o no sales.

-No me importa- dijo Len con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno… entonces no veras a Miku… de seguro que esta allá sola esperándote con mucho frio- dijo Rin dándose la vuelta para irse.

Por alguna razón eso le llegó a Len muy adentro, imaginándosela sola en el bosque esperándolo, rayos…

-De acuerdo hare tu tonta tarea pero cumple todo lo que me dijiste- dijo Len señalándola.

-Trato hecho- dijo Rin mirándolo satisfactoriamente.

Tan pronto Rin termino de hablar Len salio disparado hacia el bosque, el viento estaba muy fuerte y eso hacía que fuera más lento. Se adentró en el bosque esquivando árboles y saltando ramas, buscaba a Miku con la mirada pero no había rastro de ella, fue al lago de las sirenas pero no se encontraba ahí, fue a la cueva de los duendes pero tampoco estaba ahí, por último fue al bosque de las hadas pero tampoco estaba, ¿se habrá ido a su casa?¿aún seguía aquí?, lo más seguro era que se había ido ya a su casa y se cansara de esperar, se sentía triste, decepcionado y enojado, rayos.. y para empeorar las cosas tendría que hacer la tarea de su tonta hermana por una semana, que día…

Dio vuelta para irse a su casa, el viento había arreciado aún más y hojas volaban por el aire chocando contra la cara de Len, el las quitaba como podía no podía ver bien, mientras iba caminando se tropezó con una rama cayendo en un charco de lodo embarrando toda su cara y ropa.

-Genial!- gruñó con sarcasmo- mi mamá me matará- se levantó limpiando su cara y su ropa escupiendo ya que le había entrado un poco de lodo en la boca.

De repente se dejó escuchar una hermosa risa inundando todo el bosque, Len miró hacia arriba mirando los árboles que se movían por el viento. Entre las ramas de uno de ellos se veía una silueta, en lo alto se vio a una niña riendo con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos se movían hermosamente por causa del viento, con una blusa naranja, short rojo, sudadera turquesa larga que casi tapaba el short, calcetines de colores largos y botas para lluvia turquesas.

Len se le quedo mirando un rato, ido por ver a aquella niña.

-Heeeey!, creo que tienes algo en la cara- dijo mientras se reia.

-Jajaja que graciosa, ya baja de ahí!- gritó Len un poco molesto.

Miku fue bajando del árbol, llegó al suelo y corrió hacia Len parándose enfrente de él.

-Jajaja te vez gracioso, ¿qué te pasó?- decía Miku sin poder dejar de reir, Len la veía con el ceño fruncido pero no estaba tan enojado como debería, le gustaba oír a Miku reír era hermosa…

-¿Qué me paso?, lo que paso es que te estuve buscando por todos lados y me tropecé con una rama, en donde estabas? – dijo mientras se limpiaba lo más que podía, lo que le esperaba en casa.

-Estuve trepando por los árboles buscándote, llegaste tarde- Len la miró- ¿sabes?, no deberías estar todo el tiempo allá arriba además de que se me hace imposible encontrarte es peligroso, y además me llene todo de lodo buscándote- Miku cruzó los brazos.

-No es para nada peligroso yo nunca me caigo, y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan torpe- dijo riéndose.

-Si como digas.

-Oye, te tengo que mostrar algo que descubrí ven- dijo Miku haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera. Len fue caminando a su lado callados los dos.

-Pensé que te habías ido- dijo Len rompiendo el silencio.

-Claro que no, yo sé que siempre vendrás para estar conmigo- dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Len abrió sus ojos por completo y se le coloreo toda la cara, volteo a otro lado, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?.

El viento se hacía más fuerte y caminaban con dificultad, Miku tosió un poco e inhalaba un poco fuerte, Len la miro un poco preocupado, pero Miku no parecía darle mucha importancia a eso.

-Heey! Mira ahí está- dijo Miku corriendo hacia adelante dejando a Len atrás, Len empezó a correr tras ella, hasta que un poco a lo lejos divisó una pequeña casa hecha con madera con hojas sobre ella y flores alrededor, al parecer estaba abandonada.

-¿Miku? –Len perdió de vista a Miku por un momento, la buscó con la miraba pero otra vez ni rastro de ella, grandioso…

-Heey! Len por aquí- Len volteó y la vio asomando solo su cabeza detrás de la puerta de aquella casa.

Len fue hacia ella, y entró lentamente en aquella casita de madera, estaba oscuro ahí adentro.

-¿Miku?, ¿dónde estás?- de repente sintió una mano tocando su hombro, eso hiso que el diera un brinco volteándose de golpe tirando algo haciendo que se escuchara por toda la casita.

-Shhh!, no hagas ruido, vaya que eres torpe- Len se tranquilizó un poco al ver los ojos de Miku mirándolo fijamente, también hiso que se pusiera algo nervioso por alguna razón…

-La encontré, hace un tiempo atrás solo que no había entrado porque me daba algo de miedo jajaja- Len miro alrededor observando detalladamente la pequeña casa, tenía una ventana a lado de la puerta, una estantería pegada a la pared, un pequeño comedor con una mesa, dos sillas y una lámpara colgando del techo sobre la mesa.

-Qué te parece si la hacemos nuestra base secreta, para luchar contra los villanos- decía Miku mientras mira para todos lados ilusionada mirando el interior de la casa.

-Me parece bien- dijo Len mientras la miraba sonriente, le gustaba verla así.

-Bien- dijo muy sonriente, de la nada se dejó escuchar un ruido estruendoso iluminando el cielo, Miku dio un grito tapándose los oídos, Len dio un pequeño salto quedándose muy quieto.

-Miku, ¿estás bien?- dijo Len acercándose a ella.

-Si… de seguro es el señor de la oscuridad, mejor ya vámonos- dijo está acercándose a la puerta.

-Si, además no creo que Rin me cubra tanto tiempo- los dos salieron de la casa y empezaron a correr hacia la salida del bosque, el viento había aumentado aún más que antes, fue en ese entonces cuando Len tomo la mano de Miku, ayudándola a que siguiera avanzando, Miku la tomó con fuerza aferrándose a ella, entonces cayó la primera gota de lluvia y fue ahí cuando la lluvia se soltó fuertemente empapando por completo a los dos mientras luchaban por seguir avanzando, el bosque se empezó a volver oscuro y solo se iluminaba con los relámpagos en el cielo, llovia con mucha intensidad, más de lo normal, corrían lo más que podían, Len a lo lejos podía ver la salida, no faltaba mucho. Cuando de repente escuchó un grito atrás de él y como Miku soltaba su mano, volteó preocupado y se encontró con Miku en el suelo sosteniendo su tobillo con una expresión de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- Miku lo volteó a ver- Si, no me pasó nada, me tropecé con una roca- sonriéndole ella trató de levantarse pero al momento de hacerlo sintió una enorme punzada que hiso que se desplomara al suelo y gritara fuertemente.

-Miku!- grito Len asustado.

-No puedo caminar, me duele mucho- un trueno se dejó escuchar fuertemente en todo el bosque haciendo que los dos se taparan los oídos.

-Vete Len yo voy estar bien- le dijo sonriendo tratando de convencerlo- estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar aquí- le dijo tomándola de la mano tratando en vano de hacer que se parara, Miku grito.

-Noo!, no puedo levantarme vete, dijo ella mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salirle, Len la miro preocupado, debatiendo si irse o tratar de alguna forma ayudarla, pero ¿qué podía hacer él?. Len la miró por última vez con una mirada triste y se dío media vuelta dándole la espalda… Miku lo miro asustada y bajo la mirada.

-Súbete- Miku alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Len incado justo enfrente de ella.

-Súbete a mi espalda- Miku lo miró con asombro y sintiéndose por alguna razón agradecida de que no la dejara ahí sola, aunque ella se lo pidiese. Como pudo se arrastró hasta llegar a la espalda de Len sujetándose fuertemente de su cuello, Len con algo de dificultad se puso de pie agarrando fuertemente a Miku de las piernas y fue avanzando, luchando contra el fuerte viento.

Miku era un año mayor que él y un poco más alta, él le llegaba un poco más arriba de su hombro, dentro de algunos días ella cumpliría ocho años, de seguro ella era pesada como para que Len la cargara y avanzara contra el viento, pero Len era muy fuerte a pesar de su edad.

Miku cubrió su cara en el hombro de Len, aferrándose a su cuello, Len avanzaba con dificultad, Miku podía sentir y escuchar como jadeaba del cansancio pero aun así no se detenía, quitó un poco su cara del hombro del niño y vio que ya estaban afuera del bosque lo había logrado, Len seguía caminando, se podía ver que estaba exhausto, Miku se le quedo mirando sintiendo cosas en su estómago, Len enserio se estaba esforzando, no muy lejos se podía ver la casa de Miku no faltaba mucho, la lluvia y el viento no se detenían estaban igual de fuertes que en el bosque. Miku recostó su cabeza en la espalda de Len, el tobillo le dolía mucho. Llegaron al pórtico de la casa de Miku, Len empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud y toco el timbre, una señora de cabello color turquesa, amarrado en un chongo con varios cabellos de fuera, con un pantalón y un abrigo, con una expresión de preocupación y lágrimas abrió la puerta rápidamente, la señora se encontró con un niño rubio con una expresión de completo cansancio y con su hija sobre su espalda, los dos completamente empapados y embarrados de lodo.

-Dios mío- susurró la señora quitándose rápidamente el abrigo poniéndolo sobre los dos niños haciéndolos entrar.

La señora cargo a Miku que no paraba de oser y respirar fuerte mente quitándola de la espalda de Len.

-Mi niña ¿dónde estabas?, me tenías muy preocupada- decía mientras la acurrucaba.

Len estaba sentado en el sofá con el abrigo puesto jadeando del cansancio, la mamá de Miku se la llevo arriba, y Len espero abajo sentado recordando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de un rato la señora bajó, caminó hacia Len.

-Muchas gracias cariño te lo agradezco mucho- decía mientras lo abrazaba- ven te voy a llevar a tu casa.

Los dos se pararon, la mamá de Miku saco su sombrilla y llevó a Len dentro de su coche, puso la calefacción y se fue directo a la casa de Len. Llegaron bajo a Len con el abrigo de ella aun puesto tapándolo con la sombrilla, toco el timbre y abrió Rin.

-MAMAAA! LEN ESTÁ AQUÍ!- una señora de cabello rubio bajó rápidamente las escaleras llegó y cargó a Len abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

-¿DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO? POR DIOS ESTABA HORRIBLEMENTE PREOCUPADA, mi niño- la señora volteó a ver a la mamá de Miku muy agradecida.

-Muchas gracias Amaya – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, tu muchacho me salvó a la mía- dijo sonriéndole a Len que se encontraba en los brazos de su madre con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de esta.

-Pasa, pasa te debes estar muriendo del frio- dijo la señora kagamine haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-No, no, amiga gracias yo solo estoy de paso, es que dejé a Mikuo cuidando de Miku que está muy mala, tiene mucha tos y… se…. se le rompió el tobillo- dijo diciendo lo último en voz algo baja, pero Len la alcanzó a escuchar, Len abrió completamente los ojos sintiendo una fuerte punzada.

-Dios… lo siento mucho Amaya- dijo la señora Kagamine tapándose la boca.

-No… no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, no debí haberla dejado salir con este tiempo, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte- dijo la señora Hatsune bajando la mirada- Bueno nos vemos después Sora, me tengo que ir, tu niño es muy fuerte- dijo sonriendo mientras regresaba a su carro.

-Nos vemos después- grito la mamá de Len mientras se despedía con la mano.

Cerró la puerta de su casa, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, llegó al cuarto de Len y llenó la tina de agua caliente y metió a Len ahí. Después de bañarlo le puso la pijama y lo arropó con una sábana y un cobertor.

-Len… ¿por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir al bosque?, y encima pedirle a Rin que te cubriera, ¿sabes lo preocupada que estaba?, tu padre te estuvo buscando por todo el pueblo y llamamos a la policía pero tenían que pasar cuarenta y ocho horas para darte como perdido y empezar a buscarte, yo no podía esperar tanto tiempo- decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Estoy en problemas?- dijo Len con voz baja.

-Hasta ahorita tu padre y yo no hemos pensado en tu castigo, descansa por hoy, mañana ya hablaremos al respecto con tu hermana y contigo, buenas noches, te amo mi niño- diciendo esto le dio un beso en su frente dispuesta a salir de su cuarto.

-Mamá… Miku… ella va a estar bien ¿verdad?- dijo Len mirándola con preocupación y ella noto eso.

-Pues claro que si Len, Miku es una niña muy fuerte y valiente, nada le puede vencer- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero se rompió el tobillo- dijo tristemente, Sora dejó de sonreír, se sentó en la cama de Len y hablo suavemente – pero ni eso la detiene para estar mejor y ser feliz- dijo mirándolo con dulzura, Len sorió.

-Está bien- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir.

-Que descanses cariño- se levantó y salió del cuarto de Len.

Len se quedó pesando un rato, ¿de dónde saco esa fuerza para cargar y sacar a Miku de ahí? Pudo haberla dejado ahí y salir a pedir ayuda, pero le aterraba el pensar que ella estaría ahí sola sin poder defenderse de nada. Los truenos se hacían más estruendosos, pero ya no tenía miedo, él estaba ahí en su casa, en su cuarto, entre miles de sábanas, calientito y lo más importante era que Miku esta en su casa a salvo, con su mamá y su hermano, pero… ¿qué hubiera pasado si él se hubiera ido y la dejara sola ahí en el bosque con la lluvia el viento y el tobillo roto?, ¿estaría ahora con su mamá y su hermano? Le aterraba enserio el pensar que hubiera pasado y además ella le había salvado una vez la vida, lo había salvado de que cállese de ese enorme árbol, pero no, ella estaba a salvo y eso le alegraba incontrolable mente y así debía de ser, y fue en ese entonces, en esa misma noche que se juró que jamás, pero jamás la iba a abandonar y dejar que alguien o algo la lastimara.

BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER, si sé que fue algo largo se me pasó la mano xD pero bueno gracias por leer y espero que me dejen reviews. *u*


End file.
